Talk:Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: Season 8 (Jomaribryan's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:E110:1D4C:D4DB:7C84:D71F-20190427232009
No 4 14 24 34 44 54 64 and 74 1993 209 220 206 PLAY ALL Barney & Friends Generations 1&2 Tremaine Oliver • Updated 2 days ago *Barney & the Backyard Gang: Barney in Concert (1991, Episode 7) 45:27 *Barney in Concert 2000 VHS 55:46 VIEW FULL PLAYLIST PLAY ALL VHS Openings DiegosChildhood2000 •https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V_tJ3WpK0H4 0:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7qUnO87GI9A&list=PLkRSg70BhbPJgtPi8VvfQuucDiimqWPYN 201 PLAY ALL Barney and Friends and Barney Home Videos Classic (1988-2002) Alex Newton *Barney & the Backyard Gang: The Backyard Show (1988) 29:48 *Barney & the Backyard Gang: Three Wishes (Episode 2) 33:29 VIEW FULL PLAYLIST Barney's Great Adventure Movie Commercial 1997 Keith Richardson • 33K views 1 year ago Updated today *Opening To Bob The Builder: Can We Fix It? 2001 VHS Side Label 206 3:01 *Opening To The Wiggles: Wiggle Time 2000 VHS 4:53 VIEW FULL PLAYLIST PLAY ALL VHS Openings Diego Hernandez-Romero • Updated yesterday *Opening To Bob The Builder: Can We Fix It 2001 VHS Side Label 206 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fqrzLrsj56E&list=PLR1vxwmqTAkBUcyZEiu26EV3B2HobR1Jo *104 * *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cpNN8TtQ2wQ&list=PLCt05hQbjBEbJ31C1mTL6woYfqLUM-hDM *214 * * *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h1Tn3rnhc6Y&list=PLTEdKABuc-bgpcUO_mBWFx4LetI5zhjuo *213 * * *PLAY ALL *Barney and Friends (Movie) (Direct to video) *Kamari Couch *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fOkU8WGwOts&list=PLIwrhSUsvhIMlgndTGOIzVNaDlBPNFU6u *114 *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dGqICJcANXs *54:10 * * *Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! (1997) * *Bvids94 *• *517K views *5 years ago * *You know, being this video is a Barney clip show video, with nothing but clips from season 3 episodes, like with Songs and ... * *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O-KqjnZEbSI *6:35 * * *Opening To Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun 1999 VHS (Disney Print) * *Tramy Nguyen *• *51 views *3 weeks ago * *This Is My Last Video To Be Recorded On Mobizen Before I Upload More Videos Here's The Opening: 1.Green FBI Warning ... * *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=65K2oXy91SY *3:04 * * *Barney Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! Rare VHS Opening & Closing * *BarneyBYGFriends *• *8.7K views *1 year ago * *Here is the Opening & Closing of Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun VHS. Thank you for watching. * *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kB7mMxqUiJ4 *44:46 * * *Barney's Stu u upendous Puzzle Fun! streaming online movies * *Jon Lee *• *5.2K views *2 years ago * * * *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lmRd9br0yvg *1:31 * * *Closing to Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! 1997 VHS (with Actimates) * *BarneyIn2014 *• *23K views *4 years ago * * * *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6cYVfXo8D2U *10:05 * * *Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! Part 1 * *BarneyInGrade11 *• *66K views *4 years ago * * * *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zp0pPxZBjek *3:18 * * *Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! Part 6 * *BarneyInGrade11 *• *64K views *4 years ago * * * *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HXNNSVlToRU *1:06:51 * * *Barney’s Stu u upendous Puzzle Fun! Full Animation Movies For Kids * *Jeffrey Reckart *• *15K views *1 year ago * * * *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EGjPvqwEwwU *11:03 * * *Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! Part 5 * *BarneyInGrade11 *• *58K views *4 years ago * * * *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKmMlYIxPXE *10:52 * * *Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! Part 3 * *BarneyInGrade11 *• *42K views *4 years ago * * * *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_NkHrYpqwm4 *9:25 * * *Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! Part 2 * *BarneyInGrade11 *• *50K views *4 years ago * * * *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LfCy-g0oKqg *1:42 * * *Opening to Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! 1997 VHS (with Actimates) * *BarneyIn2014 *• *27K views *4 years ago * * * *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=920nHIOHmHU *1:32 * * *Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! Clip - The More We Share Together * *Jordan Coleman -cubero *• *1.1K views *10 months ago * *The 1997 Barney Home Video which was originally packaged with the Actimates TV Pack and was Released by Lyrick Studios ... * *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9m2NXFjyeY4&list=PLzR6c4Mp6RqbK2rtYzfORwRZmQuXuhKuv *11 * * *Opening to Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! 1997 VHS (Disney Version) *schardtkids * *Green FBI Warning Screens 0:22 *Walt Disney Home Video (1999) Company Logo (VHS Capture) 0:07 *VIEW FULL PLAYLIST *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9AwGM_cd0kM *4:35 * * *Opening to Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! 2001 VHS * *Zachsir wendt *• *5.5K views *4 years ago * *I created this video with the YouTube Video Editor (http://www.youtube.com/editor) * *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qTdgv3oPq8s *29:58 * * *Barney's Good Clean Fun 1998 VHS version full High Definition * *Barni Episodes *• *7K views *1 year ago * *Barney's Good Clean Fun 1998 VHS version full High Definition Thanks for watching. Pleasure, subscribe to our channel. * *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fuK9fD_lTLk&list=PLEy9IS4Srze_Uw33UfEldasIaHs11rRt8 *66 * * *Barney Home Videos (1988-2010) *Masun Sanchez * *Barney & The Backyard Gang: The Backyard Show (1991 Version) 34:51 *Barney & The Backyard Gang: Three Wishes (Original Version) 37:17 *VIEW FULL PLAYLIST *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IBrjvqQjdOs *9:25 * * *Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! Part 4 * *BarneyInGrade11 *• *78K views *4 years ago * * * *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lQnFQqyxNE0&list=PLuXi6JjGwI_tlWuq9w4ENU-CBMhSj1zhp *82 * * *Barney and Friends *Eddie Lin * *Barney - The Backyard Show (1988) [1992, VHS] 35:16 *Barney & The Backyard Gang: Three Wishes (Original Version) 37:17 *VIEW FULL PLAYLIST *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=noUENv7WbiE *10:31 * * *Closing to Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! 1997 VHS (with Actimates) * *Amhded Archasis *• *2.4K views *4 years ago * * * *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KUBXsFzE6Yc *1:40 * * *Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! (1997 Version) Part 14 * *Daniel Juravsky *• *945 views *5 months ago * * * *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TWE7R0mFcHM *1:29 * * *Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! (1997 Version) Part 20 * *Daniel Juravsky *• *845 views *5 months ago * * * *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zc5a5l4q4jA *1:18 * * *Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! (1997 Version) Part 15 * *Daniel Juravsky *• *583 views *5 months ago * * * *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9AwGM_cd0kM&list=PLKnaDOy4yNVNC7BHsz6yjflDYBxr1Oype *3 * * *Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! (2001 Version) *georgia sorkin * *Opening to Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! 2001 VHS 4:35 *Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! (1997) 54:10 *VIEW FULL PLAYLIST *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m3MW9oz37lU&list=PLMRWB8a6wI47u0eTIM2kVJsf4fBnTxES8 *64 * * *Barney VHS Tapes 1991-2002 *Wyett Foster 1996 * *Barney - The Backyard Show [1988 (1991-1992 VHS) full in HD] 34:57 *Barney & The Backyard Gang: Three Wishes (Original Version) 37:17 *VIEW FULL PLAYLIST *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lp_CjMGI-4o *0:34 * * *Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! (1997 Version) Part 17 * *Daniel Juravsky *• *583 views *5 months ago * * * *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ByssWDNnkh0 *2:52 * * *Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! (1997 Version) Part 19 * *Daniel Juravsky *• *1.1K views *5 months ago * * * *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WeSQqDxM2SM *1:24 * * *Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! (1997 Version) Part 4 * *Daniel Juravsky *• *738 views *6 months ago * * * *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8_l4pWQnK_8 *5:43 * * *Closing to Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! 2001 VHS * *Zachsir wendt *• *16K views *4 years ago * *I created this video with the YouTube Video Editor (http://www.youtube.com/editor) * *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=62l7xFEaTRU&list=PLBiWmnGHdkx1UNZIfexiKIC3cYOj-2xzV *12 * * *My VHS Collection (Updated) *Kaden Dixon * *Let's go 0:18 *We Are Family A Musical Message For All (2016) Fullscreen 3:19 *VIEW FULL PLAYLIST *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wYxTTeQFtEw *9:29 * * *Opening to Barney's Great Adventure 1998 VHS * *Kyle Scheyd the Sesame Street Fan Est. 1999 *• *1.5K views *1 month ago * *NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED! Here's the opening to Barney's Great Adventure 1998 VHS, Enjoy! Here's the ... * *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fuK9fD_lTLk&list=PLjTrTkt3VlWZgcwDXu-CJi9-d0QNhfM5J *131 * * *Barney Home Video *Alison Peetz * *Barney & The Backyard Gang: The Backyard Show (1991 Version) 34:51 *Barney & The Backyard Gang: Three Wishes (Original Version) 37:17 *VIEW FULL PLAYLIST *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_zZqQujIitI *49:14 * * *Barney's Stu u upendous Puzzle Fun! Movie français doublage * *Codi Barney *• *18K views *3 years ago * * * *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nd9O7NBztQY *16:37 * * *Actimates TV Pack Video (1998) * *The Barney Vault *• *107K views *2 years ago * *Learn how to set up the Actimates TV Pack (A bit useless, given this is YouTube) and watch some excerpts of "Barney's Musical ... * *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9pc-1VMB5eY *2:27:42 * * *Barney.s Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! (1997) * *Saul Lamb *• *66 views *2 years ago * * * *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fqrzLrsj56E&list=PLR1vxwmqTAkBUcyZEiu26EV3B2HobR1Jo *104 * * *BarneyBYGFriends 89's VHS Openings & Closings Compilation *JacobTheVHS&RareTVGuy2003 * *Barney Live! In New York City 2000 VHS Opening & Closing 4:13 *Barney's Big Surprise 2000 VHS Opening & Closing 14:59 *VIEW FULL PLAYLIST *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MPHlpkclDvE *1:31 * * *Video from Closing to Stu-u-upend Puzzle Fun! 1997 VHS (with Actimates) * *Daniel Juravsky *• *7.9K views *2 years ago * * * *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XYUVKaeEsg8 *3:22 * * *Opening & Closing To Barney:Oh Brother,She's My Sister 1998 VHS * *ThePreviewsGuy VHSOpenings *• *40K views *3 years ago * *Here Is The Opening & Closing To Barney:Oh Brother,She's My Sister 1998 VHS And Here Are The Order: Opening: 1. * *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zVb_qdF1GGU&list=PLsdKD4U8nSABixzo_gwR8D97SNqUCscwO *71 * * *Barney's Home Videos *LilMike Jones * *Barney's Beach Party (2002 Version) 56:09 *Be My Valentine, Love Barney (VHS Version) 57:37 *VIEW FULL PLAYLIST *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=62l7xFEaTRU&list=PLBiWmnGHdkx1ZwfBqdINgmNpm7gSHJ8zI *19 * * *My VHS Collection (Updated) *Kaden Dixon * *Let's go 0:18 *We Are Family A Musical Message For All (2016) Fullscreen 3:19 *VIEW FULL PLAYLIST *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=11ZDYSC-yiY *13:27 * * *Opening & CLOSING to Barney's MAGICAL MUSICAL ADVENTURE 1998 VHS * *vhsman lyric *• *2.1K views *4 months ago * *WHAT IF THERE WAS A COPY OF MMA WITH NEWER PREVIEWS.IF THERE WAS, THIS IS WHAT IT IS. * *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ebYcPSG5mHQ&list=PLjTrTkt3VlWYxNr2uSWyqM4JoMHl95Pmp *99 * * *Barney: End Credits *Alison Peetz * *Season 1 Credits 29:49 *Barney & Friends Season 2 Credits and Funding 1:23 *VIEW FULL PLAYLIST *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2AGuPtYA1YA *28:23 * * *Microsoft ActiMates Introductory Video (1999 Version) * *The Barney Dump *• *64K views *2 years ago * * * *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WpLku5JqUCU *9:06 * * *Barney Stupendous Puzzle Fun Part 3 * *barneybatty *• *403K views *9 years ago * *Lyons Partnership. * *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l2RcxaJ2izo